We are one team
by Same as I am
Summary: The titans are growing up. Robin and Starfire are an item, Raven has a new look which Beast boy is noticing, and Cyborg keeps disappearing. Meanwhile and old foe wants not only revenge, but power, and they want it now. Takes place over a year after Tokyo. Read if you'd like! Reviews/flames welcome!:)
1. Chapter 1: something new

Chapter 1: new looks

Raven opened the package she'd received from the Justice Uniform Supplier. She gazed at her new uniform. She thought she'd deserved a new one after spending all those years meditating to gain full control of her emotions. This new look represented how she had changed over the years, and was no longer just the creepy girl. She was a strong, fearless Heroine, just like any one else in the Titans.

One year and 4 months had passed since the Titans' famous return from Tokyo. And a year and 4 months since Beast boy had last seen Terra.

Raven began to try on her new she did, she couldn't help but to think of all that had changed since Robin and Starfire become official and Raven decided To take Japanese classes. Cyborg Had built a new T-ship, Beast boy had grown 2 inches. Speaking of Beast boy, she had to admit she was worried about the young changeling. Just before they left for Japan. She and Beast boy had a heart to heart. Beast boy kept calling himself pathetic for not letting her go. And rather than making some crude remark about how he was wrong to trust her and that it was his fault, She said, "You're not pathetic, Garfield. You just really liked her. I know things change, but maybe this time they changed for the better. If you really did care for her, you'd let her live the happy life she has now. As should you."

After that Beast boy was silent for a moment, then stood up, and tossed the heart shaped case he'd made her into the water. The two smiled at each other, then came back inside the tower. Since that day, Raven had a new respect for the green boy.

Raven finished changing into her new uniform. She walked in front of the mirror to observe herself. The uniform was navy blue, had short sleeves, and calf length boots. It was still a leotard like her last one. Though this one had a hood but no cloak, and no longer had a simple red broach, but two golden 'buckles' on the sides. It flattered her curves, which had filled out much recently. She pulled on her hand-length gloves which still consisted of a red gem for each hand.

Raven walked out of her room, to meet her friends who were waiting to see her new uniform. Raven hoped they'd except it. She hated facing rejection from her friends. The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint them, for they were what she valued most. Yes, even Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Oh friend Raven, you look glorious!" Said Starfire once Raven entered the Ops room. Starfire squeezed raven in a hug and whispered, "I'm am most happy you no longer wear, 'the cloak'." "Uhhh... Thanks Star." Said raven, trying to breath.

"You look nice in it, Raven. It suits you" said Robin, who had changed his uniform just last week. It was now red and mostly black, but wasn't like the YJ version of his uniform. It was more like RedX's suit, but no X's and a cape. Raven thought it was much better than his old traffic light.

"Lookin' fine little lady! Am I right, BB?" Said Cyborg while Beast boy just stood there, mouth agape, at Raven. "BB? Beast boy? Beast boy!" Said Cyborg, hitting him in the back if his head. "Wha'-Huh? Uh...y-yeah Rae! It looks nice, really nice!" Beast boy stuttered, staring at Raven.

_Holy bananas she looks hot!_ thought beast boy. He couldn't help but to stare at her. _Quit gawking at her chest you perv!_ said his concise. "Do you all really like it?" Asked Raven, worried. "Of course, friend!" Said Starfire, twirling around in the air.

Raven smiled. _It's a start _She thought.

* * *

Time: 9:46pm

Date:11/26/13

Area: H.I.V.E Academy, Uptown Steel City

"Sir! there is no remains of the sinister Brother Blood, Sir!"

"No remains? Hmmm... What do you suggest we do about this, Mr. Galtry?"

"Whoever fails to find a needed supplier can not repeat such an action..."

"It will not happen again, Sir!"

"No. I can guarantee you that..."

A button was pushed. Then all that could be heard was a blood curdling shriek.


	2. Notice!

**heyyo! Just a quick run through on this story, yes it is a redo. My last story was kinda crappy so this is a more improved version:) **

**The ages of the titans :**

**Robin: 18**

**Starfire: 18**

**Cyborg: 20**

**Beast boy: 16 (going on 17 in later chapters)**

**Raven: 17**


	3. Chapter 2: nightmares

'Ello govana'! Just so you know some of my chapters are kind of based off of Limey802 on Devinart's series glimpses. That's why i kind of made bb a perv because that's what he Did in the series. Anyway, back to the story!

* * *

_The wind howled and the water churned and tossed as the rain poured down. The small boat was like a rag doll that the sea threw around. Along with the people inside of it. _

_"Mama! Mommy! I'm scared!" Yelled a little boy, no older than 8. There was something different about this boy. He was green. He could also turn into animals, but only small ones. "Garfield! Garfield baby! Get yourself out of here! Turn into a Little bird and fly away! Everything will be alright! Just go!" Said the woman in the boat. "But mom, what about-" "Garfield. Get yourself somewhere safe, alright? Please, do it for us." Said the man in the boat, who was trying to control the flood water. "But what about you guys?" Said the little boy. "Don't worry about us, sweetie. You're gonna be o.k." Said the woman. _

_Suddenly a huge wave came over the boat. "Garfield! Now!" Shouted the man. The boy obeyed. He turned into a chickadee, the first bird that came to his mind. As he flew off, he Called out to his parents in Swahili The boat was demolished to pieces and those pieces came over a waterfall. The last thing the couple heard was "Mama! Baba! Hakuna!"_

**Translation: "Mommy! Daddy! No!"**

Beast boy awoke from his nightmare of his parents' death. He often had dreams reliving his worst memory. It haunted him, horrified him. Because of that incident, he never found a cure for his "illness" or mutation. He never understood what it was like to have a real, solid family. Sure, Mento and Elasta-girl Made good parents who loved him, but they were still heroes, and had their own Priorities. Especially Mento. He was harsh towards the young changeling. He drilled him, toughened him, He never shed a tear or made a joke. When he joined the Titans, that was a new freedom, to be himself. Even though he was criticized for it at times.

Beast boy wiped the sweat and tears off of his face And sighed. He was almost 100% sure nobody had ever felt the same as he did. He knew Robin's parents were dead, but he was never abused by his own uncle, or forced to be without emotion. Robin could never understand. Sure, Batman may not've been father of the year, but he still provided for his only adoptive son. I mean, he was a millionaire. And a famous superhero! Key word famous. While his dad was on the justice league, Beast boy was on the Doom Patrol, a band of freaks.

As for the other Titans, he didn't know. Starfire's parents, though she didn't see them often, were still around, not to mention royalty. Plus she had her 'nanny' or whatever he was called. Cy's mom was gone, but his dad was still around. But Raven... She never told. There was nothing in her records on her childhood. And he had seen those records. Of course, she'd never tell me. She and him may be cool now, but if she hasn't told Robin or Cyborg, there was no way she'd tell Him. Of course, he knew he could trust Raven. Heck, she was probably the most reliable person on the planet. As for Beast boy, the only secrets he could keep were his own. And maybe even Raven's, since he cared about her so much.

* * *

Raven was having a nightmare of her own. But not about the past like usual. This... she didn't know where it came from. A vision perhaps? She hoped not. She hoped this would never happen in the future...

_Raven shivered in the cold. It was a blizzard all around her. Snow, ice, debris. Parts of... The Titans Tower? No. This can't be happening. She saw a grave stone also floating in the wind. It was marked: Princess Kor'iander "Starfire" of Tameran. Raven turned to find a bird-a-rang flying by only to crumble into flames. What was going on? What did this mean?_

_ Then, darkness. Everything vanished. Raven heard a baby cry. Out of the blue, there was a baby, only a few months old, at Raven's feet. Raven on instinct picked the tiny child up. She noticed The baby had something strung on its neck. Raven examined it. A Yin-Yang symbol. But this one was different. This one was half blue and half green. Suddenly, Raven's body was covered in blood and she heard a roar. A familiar one. One of the Beast. But this beast wasn't Beast boy. Oh, great. Adionos. _

_The last thing Raven saw was 3 sharp claws cross the child's body. _

Raven awoke panting and shivering. Her covers had Been practically shoved off the bed From all her tossing and turning. Raven got up to go to the kitchen for some herbal tea. When she got there, she was surprised to find a tangled Beast boy sitting on the counter Drinking what looked like... her tea?

"Uhhh, hi?" Said Raven. "What are you drinking?" Beast boy jumped when he saw her. "Oh! Hey, Rae! Didn't see ya there..." He said, almost spilling his drink. "Is that my tea?" She asked suspiciously. "Uh, heh-heh, yeah. I figured that since you use it to calm your nerves that maybe it'd work for me..." He responded. "Why would you need to 'calm your nerves'." She said. "Had a nightmare." He said simply. "Oh...me too..." She said. "What was it about?" "You don't wanna know" "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Silence. Beast boy sighed. "My parents" he muttered. "What?" She asked, not hearing him. "My damn parents!" He yelled. Raven was taken aback by his tone. "I'm sorry" she said softly. "I can understand if you don't want to tell me, but what happened To them?" Beast boy sighed again. "If I do, will you tell me what happened to yours?" Raven was shocked. "Let's tell each other in the morning. We both need sleep." He nodded. With that, Raven made her tea, and beast boy slept on the couch


	4. Chapter 3: the awakening

"Robin! Help!" Called out Starfire, who was being tossed around in the creatures tentacles. The Titans were battling the massive creature late that night. Starfire had tried to reason with it and ended up covered in tentacles.

"Starfire!" The boy wonder called out. He shot several black powder bullets at the monster. Eventually the thing exploded, covering everyone in green goo. And also sending Star falling to the ground.

Robin luckily caught her in time. "Star? Star are you ok?" He asked her, cuddling his girlfriend in his arms. She moaned then fell unconscious.

* * *

"Star? Starfire? Babe are you ok?" Said Robin as Starfire awoke. "Mmmmggnhhhh... Robin? What happened?" She said, slowly getting up. They were the only two in the infirmary, given the rest of the Titans had gone to bed.

"That squid creature. It attacked you and you fell to the ground. But I took care of it." he said. "Oh, Thank you boyfriend Robin!" The two kissed a small, chaste kiss. Though soon it grew more passionate. Robin reclined her backwards and ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As soon as he started to kiss down her jaw line, they were interrupted by a small 'ahem' Behind them.

The two broke apart immediately to find Cyborg smirking behind them. "Now y'all don't haft to stop on my account." He said, folding his arms. "Privacy much?" Growled Robin, blushing. "Sorry man, I was about to check up on Star. But she seems perfectly fine now." He said, his grin widening. "Whatever, I'm goin to bed." Said Robin, muttering curses as he stomped out the door.

Starfire looked away from Cyborg in embarrassment. "Sorry I came at a bad time, princess." He said, eyes softening. "It is alright friend" she responded, sighing. "Something wrong?" He asked. "Well, not really. It is not a matter I should discuss..." "Star you know you can tell me anything, right?" "Yes, this I know. But this is more of a matter I would discuss with Raven." "Oh. I totally understand. Well you need your rest. Good night, girl." "Good night to you as well, Cyborg."

~Meanwhile with Raven~

"Yin-Yangs...Blue and Green...A...Baby? This makes no sense." She said, rubbing her temples. She had been trying to figure her vision for the past few days. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. There was nothing in her books or past visions that had anything to do with what she had seen. That was what scared her. All she knew was that, as she hated to admit it, Starfire's death, possibly Robin's fallout, the Titans tower could possibly mean the end of the team, and Adionos must hurt her and that baby at some point, where ever it came from...

Raven gave up thinking of it for now. She couldn't handle it right now. She had been studying for hours upon hours in hopes of preventing...it. Truthfully because, it scared her. Chilled her to the bone. Even more so than the time the team watched wicked scary. She shuddered at the memory. She felt even more useless without her powers.

Just then, the Alarms went off. She looked at her clock. 4:00am. Great.

* * *

When the team arrived, they found an army of Slade bots. But this was different. Why would a Slade bot have a red, dripping smile painted on its face?

Robin was first to attack. He, being the most affected by the villain, naturally wanted to be the first to attack. He threw his bombs and 'rangs at the robots, slicing them with his Bo-staff. Beast boy rolled his eyes and muttered, "show off"

The other Titans soon jumped in. Beast boy jumped atop the bots as a T-Rex, crushing the attackers. Raven began her common attack, but suddenly she stopped. She thrashed back and forth, letting go of her black energy and falling to the ground.

"Raven!" Yelled Beast boy, running towards her. But he was too late. The Slade bots were already firing at her. This made him angry. Very angry. Not only was his friend and leading girl defenseless, but was hurt too. And those things wouldn't stop hurting her. He could do nothing about it. _How dare they touch her! Our mate! Let me at them! _Roared his inner Beast. Lately he was getting harder and harder to control. And now, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Beast boy growled inhumanly. His uniform began to tear. "Yo, B! What's wrong, man?" Called Cyborg. But beast boy didn't listen. He continued to shift into the animalistic creature. Finally, Beast boy wasn't Beast boy. He was the Beast.

The beast roared, charging at the bots furiously. He tore them apart. When he was finished he picked up Raven in his teeth and growled at the rest of the Titans. With that he ran off Into the night.

* * *

Raven awoke to the sound of whimpering and the feel of a tongue on her stomach. She opened her eyes to find a green-furred beast licking the wound on her stomach. She was shocked at first but didn't show it and waited for the Beast to notice she had awaken. When he was done licking, he looked to her and saw she was awake. She smiled at the familiar creature and he nuzzled her cheek. "Hello again" she whispered.

She looked into his eyes. There was barely a trace of beast boy. That would explain his affection. She looked around the Where she was. It was Terra's cave.

She worried what the Titans would think When they found her and the Beast alone in an abandon cave. With a flesh wound. Robin would go berserk. He had to turn back soon.

Raven looked over to the Beast and saw that he was asleep. She gently put a calming spell on him and he slowly faded into normal Beast boy. Though he was still asleep. She scratched him behind the ear and he purred. She smiled at the adorable scene in front of her. Ok, so yes, she did find him cute. She no longer accepted denial, but only the truth. She wasn't madly in love with him, but she felt some strong, pure emotion towards the green teen. And if the past events actually meant something, he felt the same.

The peaceful moment was interrupted By a loud, evil cackle. It rang out loud throughout the cavern. "Hello?" Said raven, trying to stand up but couldn't out of weakness. Beast boy woke up too. Well she'd have some explaining to do.

"Rae? What's going going on? Why are we- Oh my God what happened to you!?" He yelled. "You turned into the Beast in battle. I was injured and you brought me here." She responded. "Oh no. Rob's gonna think I did this!" He said. The cackle came again, even more crazed than before. This time a tall, dark shadow followed it, making a dark mark on the cave's floor.

"Who's there?!" Growled Beast boy, standing protectively in front of Raven. "Oh come now young Logan." said a voice. "It's not like you to forget your own family".


	5. Chapter 4: Galtry

Beast boy gasped. _No. Not him! It can't be him!_ he thought. It couldn't be the cursed man who made his childhood a living hell. Whom he'd thought to be dead. _Why me? Why now?!_

The shadow belonged to His uncle Galtry. A man who would gain his brother's (Beast boy's dad's) fortune if Beast boy died. He decided to take matters into his own hands, and tried to kill Beast boy, or at that time Garfield, himself. That was why Beast boy had to join the Doom Patrol. Why he'd worn a mask that whole time. This man set the coordinates on his parents' boat to fall down that waterfall. This man used the boy as a slave thief, abusing him and his powers.

Raven noticed Beast boy's horrified expression. He must know something she didn't of the man approaching them. "Beast boy? Are you ok?" She asked, trying to get up. "Rae. We gotta get out of here. Now." He said. Before she could respond, he turned into a Sasquatch and picked her wounded body up, carrying her out of the cave. "Leaving so soon, nephew?" Called the man. He pointed a gun at Beast boy and pulled the trigger Several times. He missed the first few times but one hit the green creature on its leg. It cried out in pain, but continued to carry his friend out of the cave.

When they were a good distance from the cavern, Beast boy morphed back to a human and collapsed on the ground. "Beast boy! Are you ok?" Asked raven. He hugged his bleeding leg, clamming his teeth closed in pain. A cooling glow came from her fingers. She placed it on his leg, and began to heal. "No. Rae you gotta heal yourself..." He whispered beginning to drift off. "It's fine." She whispered. "You're more important.

Suddenly, a net was cast over Beast boy. Raven jumped up in surprise And anger. Robin came up behind Raven and spoke into his communicator. "Ok, Cy, we got the Beast. Let's take Raven home before he can hurt her again." Raven was about to abject, when he sweeper her up bridal style and carried her to the R-cycle and drove off. Raven passed out on the way there.

* * *

"I can't believe that son of a bitch!" Growled Robin, seeing all the scars over Raven's body. Both she and Beast boy were unconscious and in the infirmary. Robin believed that Beast boy was the one who scarred Raven. Robin truly hated that Beast. Even if it was really Beast boy. That thing was corrupted, evil, dangerous, had no sense of discipline, and was nothing more than a wild animal, According to Robin.

"Rob, man. It was a gun shot wound, not an animal attack that caused the gash. Beast boy-" Cyborg said. "Turned into that monster and dragged her away!" Yelled Robin. "Who knows what else he did? He- _It _could have made it worse! You saw its spit on the wound! He could've held her hostage for days if we hadn't come! It could-" "Robin please stop! Beast boy is our friend and would not harm Raven! Right?" Said Starfire.

"Oh. So I'm an 'it' now, huh?" Said a venomous voice from behind them. Beast boy had spoken. Robin folded his arms And turned to the changeling. "Well you sure are acting like one." He spat. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Growled Beast boy. "It means you need to stop acting like that filthy animal!" yelled Robin. "Ya think I wanted to, huh?! That _thing _is part of me, Robin! I can't control it! It controls me! There's nothing I can do about it, _Sir._ And if I'm on this team, you're gonna haft to learn how to deal with it, Dick!" He yelled.

Everyone was shocked. Beast boy was rarely angry. Nor used Robin's real name. In fact no one did. Only Starfire did when the couple was alone. Beast boy forced himself up to limp over to Raven. "I would blame myself too. If I didn't know who did this. Those jacked-up Slade bots did. And like last time, I did it to save her." He stated firmly. No one had ever heard Beast boy, king of jokes, talk so serious before. Except for when it came to Terra.

Every one just stood in silence for a moment. Finally Cyborg broke the silence. "Beast boy. We know _you_ would never hurt Raven. But the _other _guy. He might." He said. Beast boy glared at his best friend. "Are you saying you're taking _his _side on this?!" he growled, gesturing to Robin. "Jesus, I thought you above all people would trust me! I thought all of you trusted me!" He yelled, almost turning into a roar at the end. "Woah. Calm down, B. I'm not saying-" Cy started. "No, Cyborg. You're right. It is dangerous." Stated Robin. Starfire gasped. "Robin you are being unkind." She whispered.

"C'mon, guys. Let's give Rae some air." Said Cyborg. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg left the room, leaving Beast boy and Raven alone.

* * *

_"They will return. The will conquer. They will Contaminate." Chanted a deep voice in the air. Raven was having another nightmare/vision. And a very vivid one. Around her was nothing but snow, ice, and debris. Shadows were cast upon the Icy ground. Some slummed and hunched. Behind them came massive, monstrous creatures. Cries of pain rang through the windy air. Followed by the venomous roars of an unknown creature. Drops of blood stained the gray snow and frost. The chant grew louder and louder each time it was repeated. The red stains in the snow read, THIS IS YOUR FUTURE._

Raven's eyes opened, revealing to her, her room. _What was that all about. _She thought.

She remembered earlier that day with the mysterious man and the Beast. Thank God that was over. She worried what Robin would or has said to Beast boy over the matter. Robin always hated the Beast. What if he blamed Beast boy for her wound?

Speaking of her wound, it was covered in bandages and almost healed. She must have spent all that time healing herself since she passed out. Maybe the Beast's spit actually helped with the healing, as gross as it sounds.

Raven heard the sound of breathing coming from the floor. She leaned over to find a green lab sleeping on the ground. She half-smiled when she realized it was Beast boy. She scratched the dog behind the ears and he woke up with a jolt. Beast boy turned back to human and smiled down at her. "Hey" he said simply, happy she hadn't killed him for sneaking in her room. "Hello" she said.

"You were in the infirmary earlier. I thought you'd like it in here better." He said. "Thank you." She said. She could sense there was more he wanted to say. "What is it?" She asked. "What?" He said. "Beast boy. I can sense there's something you want to get off your chest. Now quit beating around the bush. Tell me." "I... It's stupid." "If it were stupid it wouldn't be giving you so much trouble." He sighed. Raven tried another approach. "Ok, I'll get something off my chest, then you tell me." He nodded. "I like you." "Huh?!" "I do. And I hope you like me too, because if not, this conversation would be pointless." She stated.

Beast boy started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Raven said, annoyed. "Rae. Of course I like you. A lot! Why do you think I spent all this time trying to get you to smile?" He said. "You mean annoying me?" She said, irritated. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry I laughed. I really do like you though, Rae. Honest." He said. Some of Raven's irritation vanished. "Really?" She said. "Yes." "Good. Cause then this would be awkward." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Beast boy was shocked. "Wait. Does this mean that, y'know, you and me are..." "In a relationship? Yes. Being the 'ladies' man' you claim to be I thought you could tell." She mused. "Oh, very funny, _babe. _I'm gonna go tell Cy." He said, walking towards the door.

She stopped him with her powers. "First of all, don't call me babe. Second, we haft to keep this secret. If Robin finds out, he'll flip a switch. Understood?" She stated. "Yes ma'am!" squeaked Beast boy, giving her a salute and nodding. With that he left her room, skipping down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5: The call

Cyborg drove home from her house late that night. He hadn't told the other Titans about her. Beast boy would make fun of him. Star would go hyper-enthusiastic. And Robin just wouldn't approve. He had to keep their relationship secret. Especially from her ex.

* * *

(The next morning)

Raven came downstairs, expecting to find Cyborg making bacon and waffles. To her disappointment, she was the only one awake.

_I guess I'll cook it myself._ She thought, Getting out the waffle mix. Cyborg had given her lessons on how to cook decent meals. But she wasn't going to take any chances while he wasn't around.

After successfully making 4 batches of waffles, she began to chow down on her favorite food of all time. She never hah anything like waffles In Azarath. Where she came from, most food was similar to colonial American dishes. Considering Azarath got most of their produce imported from earth. Though her old home had some original dishes as well. Roasted Zenla pepper stew Was one. Or creamed tomato stuffed arkan (an animal that roamed the land their). (A/N: totally made these up!) She sighed at the memories of these dishes, and where she had eaten them.

"'Mornin'" came voice entering the kitchen. "Good morning Robin." Said Raven, not having to turn around to know it was him. "Where's Cy?" He asked, taking a waffle. "Dunno. He's usually up by now." She replied, continuing to scorf down her breakfast.

"Um, Raven? There's something I wanna speak with about before anyone else comes down..." He said, looking at the floor.

"Yes?" She said. "I-I've been thinking about the whole Beast thing and, do you think it's possible that... He could... You know... Sort of let his emotions take over to become the Beast?" He asked.

Raven stopped eating. "Well, it depends on the emotions, Robin."

"Do you think that it could possibly be an emotion _other _than anger?"

"I don't know. That's more of a question to ask Cyborg or _him_ ." she said, giving Robin a look. He sighed. "I guess. I'll go ask Cy later. Thanks anyway." He said, leaving the room.

_Yikes... _she thought. _Some people can hold onto __a grudge..._

* * *

(Unknown)

"When do we strike, Sir?" "Soon, Nigel, soon. I'm thinking of starting off... Small first. Then, you shall have your moment of glory." "Yes Sir. Can you inform me of your plan, Sir?" "Of course my dear boy. My father always told me when killing a life, you must start from the heart... And that's exactly what I plan to do to him..."

* * *

Beast boy awoke at 10:00am that morning. "Wow! I'm early!" He said joyfully. _Why do I sound like Starfire today? _he thought, speaking of his cheerfulness. _Oh yeah! Raven agreed to be my lady friend! Sweet! _he thought, doing a sucker punch in the air. He'd liked her for over 6 months now, a couple months after Tokyo.

He heard a movie was coming out based on their trip. It probably wasn't nearly as awesome as the actual event.

Beast boy walked out if his room passing Robin on the way. They said nothing to each other nor looked at each other. But he could've sworn he'd glanced at him.

When he walked in the kitchen he found raven drinking her tea, sitting on the countertop. He couldn't believe his luck! "'Ello mon ami!" He said, giving her his signature grin. "Good morning, Garfield." she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sooo..." He said, thinking of a way to start conversation. "What're we gonna do for our first date?!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Not so loud. And I dunno. That classic dinner date's an option though I'm not a fan if the traditions..." She said, not looking at him. "Or maybe the carnival." The two were silent for a moment. Raven realized the affect of what she had just said. That was where He and Terra had their first date.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't of-" she started. "No. It's cool, Rae. I'm not exactly over what happened, but it shouldn't haft to make things awkward for Us Or anyone else. The carnival's a good idea, but it'd just be hard for our _first _date." He said. Raven nodded. She knew he'd never entirely over Tara, and she respected that. Even though in her mind Terra was a cruel traitor, she knew she was much more to Beast boy, and she wished she could see Terra from his point of view. Then maybe she'd understand.

There was a pause till Raven broke it. "So, dinner I guess?" She said, making eye contact with him. He smiled. "Dinner it is." He said.

* * *

(Unknown)

"Hello operator. If you could give me the number of Jack Napier, please? Thank you.".

-beep-beep-beep-bope-beep-

"Hello, sir." "Who is this?!" "The name is Nicholas Galtry. And I would like to offer you revenge."

"And who would I be getting Revenge on, Nicky?" "An old friend..."

* * *

"Um, hey Star? You in there?" Said Raven, knocking on her friend's door. "Yes, friend Raven?" She said, opening her door, exited that Raven had pursued her company for once. "Hey, um... Remember when you said you might wanna go to the mall together?" She said, looking at the floor. Starfire's eyes grew huge with joyful excitement. "Yes?" "Well, I was thinking...(sigh) that it might be nice... To go with you...today..." "OH YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Friend Raven!" She squealed, giving her friend a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh...Star...Can't...Breathe..." Raven gasped. "Oh. I apologize friend. Come! We must get ready for our adventuring to the mall of shopping!" She said, letting her go and running to get changed in her room. Raven sighed. This had better be worth it.

-in raven's room-

Raven looked through her citizen's clothes. She mostly owned hoodies and jeans, but had a few decent outfits too. She decided on a lacy tank top with a leather jacket, boots, and skinny jeans. When she entered the ops room she found Starfire in a short, pink frock and sandals.

"Are you ready to do the heading out, friend?" She asked. "Yeah, let's go." Said Raven, taking flight.

- the mall-

"Oh! What a beautiful variety of dresses they have here!" Said Starfire. _Let's just get this over with t_hought Raven. The two were buying dresses for an upcoming dance at Titans East's tower.

"Here, Raven. I believe this will look glorious on you!" She said, holding up a purple mini-dress. "Yeah...that's not really my thing, Star." She responded. That dress was a nice color, but she knew she'd look like a slut wearing it. "How about this one? It will flatter your bust and wide hips." Star suggested. Raven turned red. Sure, she had a nice figure, but that didn't mean Star had to yell it out loud in a public place. Though it was a beautiful dress...

"Oh, Raven you look most beautiful!" Exclaimed Starfire. Raven had just come out of the changing room. The dress was a black, shimmering, tube dress with a partially open back.

Raven hoped Beast boy, or Gar as she called him in private, would like it. It was a big step for her, wearing more feminine clothes. What if he didn't except the new her?

When the two got home they found bb & Cy playing guitar hero With Beast boy actually winning. "Oh yeah! New high score!" yelled Beast boy. "Aw, c'mon! How are you s o good at this?!" Asked Cy. "Talent, amigo. Oh hey ladies!" Said Beast boy to his friends. "Hello glorious friends! Raven and I have done the buying of the dresses!" Said Starfire.

"Dude. Rae in a dress? Man that is too good!" Said Cyborg, laughing. Smoke came out of Raven's ears. Beast boy's jaw just dropped.


End file.
